Persephone Winters
Perspehone "Guinevere" Winters (January 13, 2129-April 6, 2116) was a Welsh revolutionary, New Welsh Army cryptographer, and philologist. Early Life Time in the Asylum Cambridge University (2147-2151) Rebellion Discovery of King George the Eighth Adoption of the name "Guinevere" and claiming descent from King Arthur The Coronation Protest The St. David's Day Leaflets Meeting William Tambling-Goggin Revolution The Storming of Cardiff Castle The Cardiff Siege The Big Lift Massacre at Pentyrch The Awkward Battle Torture Escape to Italy Return to Wales The Second Storming of the Bastille Organization The Storming Argument with Charles Morgan Capture and Torture Escape Time in the New Welsh Army (2152-2156) Cryptographer Writing of the Defense of the Allegiance of Welsh Nationalists against French Rule Elevation to the Peerage Reconciliation with Charles Morgan Involvment in the English Campaign Involvment in Operation Neptune Involvment in the Irish Campaign Involvment in the Scottish Campaign Cardiff University (2157-2161) Rebuilding of British Museums (2161-2187) Time Travel Institute Employee (2190-2200) Illness and Death Works The Legendary War of Liberation: 2150-2156 (non-fiction, comissioned by Her Royal Majesty Queen Evangeline; published 2175) Welsh Grammar and Primer (primary school language textbook; published 2176) First Year Welsh Reader ''(primary school language textbook; published 2176) ''Second Year Welsh Reader (primary school language textbook; published 2176) Third Year Welsh Reader (primary school language textbook; published 2176) Fourth Year Welsh Reader (primary school language textbook; published 2176) The Red and White Dragons and Other Tales (Welsh legend retellings; published 2177) The Princes in the Tower (non-fiction; published 2179) Historicity of British Legends (non-fiction; published 2180) Koine Greek Grammar and Reader (secondary school language textbook; published 2181) Roman Legacy in Wales (non-fiction; published 2181) Latin Grammar and Primer (primary school language textbook; published 2182) First Year Latin Reader ''(primary school language textbook; published 2182) ''Second Year Latin Reader (primary school language textbook; published 2182) Third Year Latin Reader ''(primary school language textbook; published 2182) ''Fourth Year Latin Read ''(primary school language textbook; published 2182) ''Ravenists (non-fiction; written with William Tambling-Goggin; published 2183) The Four Branches of the Mabinogi (translation from Middle Welsh to modern Welsh; published 2184) Breton Grammar and Reader (secondary school language textbook; published 2185) Cornish Grammar and Reader (secondary school language textbook; published 2186) Welsh Grammar and Reader (secondary school language textbook; published 2187) Anglo-Saxon Grammar and Reader (secondary school language textbook; published 2188) Comparison of Gaelic Languages (non-fiction; 2189) The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland from 2013-2118 (non-fiction, published 2190) The Fallen Kingdom: A history of France and Normandy (non-fiction, published 2191) Solving the Homeric Question (non-fiction, written with Nikolaos Zabat; published 2192) Origin and Disappearance of the Picts (non-fiction; published 2193) Annals of the Kings: stories of kings from the British Isles (non-fiction children's book; published 2194) Why Is it Called Civil? (historical fiction children's book set in the English Civil War; published 2195) The Search for Proto-Celtic (non-fiction, written with Joseph Baines; published 2196) New Welsh Translation of Bede (non-fiction; published 2197) The Five Countries: England, Wales, Ireland, Scotland, and the Isle of Mann from 2156-2195 (non-fiction; published 2198) Seven Kings of Rome (non-fiction, written with Leroy Conner; published 2199) Category:People